


Who's Yellen Now?

by AliceSloane13



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: I have no idea what to tag this as, Reality, exciting real news things, history has it's eyes on her, newsroom except charlie isn't dead dammit, who's yellen now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSloane13/pseuds/AliceSloane13
Summary: The United States has a new Treasury Secretary, and Sloan is excited af!It’s 2021, and Charlie isn’t dead, dammit! I did not do this piece justice, but I’m excited and rushed. I would love to do a catch-up and play with how the Newsroom is handling 2021 (and, oh boy, 2020), but that’s a project that will never make the list—let alone get finished.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Who's Yellen Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windandthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/gifts).



> This is just my silly nonsense brain having fun and wandering off thinking about what Sloan would think about current events.
> 
> Big huge amazing thanks to [windandthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars) for all the help with this. I kept her up until she face-planted so any mistakes left are mine. Also, big thanks to her for putting out all the fires I start bc she's awesome, and yeah, go read her things!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not an economist, shocking, I know. Lots of things I'm still learning and reading up on, but in the meantime, I lifted a few details of Janet Yellen's life from wiki, and sorry didn't source specifically, but um... google if you want? It's late and I still have work I'm supposed to be doing! Oops!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sloan was following Charlie down the hall, trying to plead her case. “Do you have any idea what this means for the country?” she asked, clutching the folders in her hands tight against her chest. Charlie knew, and Sloan knew that, but she couldn’t hide her excitement at the most recent news about Biden’s cabinet.

Stopping in place, Charlie turned to her and held up a hand to stop her rambling. “You need to get permission. I don’t know from who, but I don’t want a copyright infringement lawsuit on my desk tomorrow.”

“Thank you! That’s not a problem,” Sloan said. “I know people who can—”

“I don’t need details, just make sure it’s done before you go on air,” with a vague gesture that could have been a wave goodbye or a clue to get lost, he kept walking—schooling his enthusiasm until she could no longer see him. Sloan didn’t need extra encouragement with the mood she was in.

Sloan was already pulling out her phone and pulling up contacts as she hummed the tune stuck in her head since the morning. She didn’t care about whatever numbers her segment needed for the day - there was much bigger news happening in the finance world.

#

Sloan had made all the arrangements on her end, and not only were they okay with her using their song, but they’d also asked to join in, and she had eagerly agreed. She was surprised even further when Charlie dropped by her office after lunch and told her he’d arranged an exclusive interview with Janet Yellen as long as she didn’t keep her for long.

The decision to do this during her segment on Will’s show versus her own was instantaneous. Will got the bigger audience, and this was big news. Will had nearly strangled Sloan when she’d told him there was a last-minute change, and she was having an additional guest on via zoom. But she was in too good a mood to care and had just walked away, humming to herself and bopping along to a rhythm he couldn’t hear.

Speaking to guests remotely wasn’t new to televised news, but as the pandemic lengthened, their guests’ professional dress regressed first to casual and then downright unprofessional. It had only been a few weeks ago that he’d called out a particular senator on air who had appeared in nothing even close to casual, let alone professional. The mountain man beard and cactus print pajama pants that were clearly in the shot didn’t help. And that said nothing about the rest of the guests or the content of the segment. After a few back-and-forth moments, Will had halted the interview and moved on to the next segment with no apologies.

#

Sloan had told Mac all she had planned purely out of excitement, even though she’d have had to tell her, regardless. Mac was totally on board. There were, of course, the serious reasons to be excited, but Mac knew the look on Will’s face would be worth it when he saw the details Sloan had requested be left out during the rundown.

“Alright, we’re coming back from commercial in twenty, Sloan, you’re up,” she said before telling Herb to make sure a camera stayed on Will during the segment. They’d already gone over the graphics, so everyone knew what was going on. There were more than a few snickers at the idea of catching Will off guard. But who said she couldn’t have a bit of fun while delivering the news?

“Did I miss it?” Charlie asked, entering the glass doors behind her.

Mac shook her head. “No, they’re going on now. You don’t think Will is going to kill me, do you?” she asked, only briefly second-guessing herself.

“That depends,” Charlie said, voice steady and confident. He pulled out a flask and took a sip from it.

“On?” Mac asked, eyes widening and looking at him in bewilderment.

“Whether or not you can get away before the police get him for killing Sloan,” he offered Mac the flask, and surprisingly, she took it. After she took a pull and handed it back, they both laughed.

#

Sloan turned in her seat slightly to address Will. “Well, with any new administration, there are plenty of factors affecting the economy, Will, but tonight I’d like to step away from that direction and introduce the Honorable Janet Yellen, our new Secretary of Treasury. Thank you so much for joining us, Madame Secretary.”

“Thank you for having me,” the older woman said, pleased.

“Congratulations,” Will said. “How does it feel to be the first female Secretary of the Treasury?”

“It feels wonderful, Will. I’m looking forward to finally making some headway in a way that will help people right now. **‘Without further action, we risk a longer, more painful recession now—and long-term scarring of the economy later.’** ”

Will nodded. “And let me say that people are welcoming you with open arms. I know Sloan has her own questions for you, but I’d like to ask, do you think the solution to the economic problems we’re facing can be tackled by spending more money? What does that look like in the long run?”

**“Right now, with interest rates at historic lows, the smartest thing we can do is act big,” she said. “In the long run, I believe the benefits will far outweigh the costs, especially if we care about helping people who have been struggling for a very long time.”**

“You’re known for putting the country first. Even in the current political climate, your nomination was unanimously approved by the Senate Finance Committee. That’s quite a feat. With that sort of backing and your leadership experience with the Federal Reserve and the White House Council of Economic advisors, you’re the woman to tackle the job. I look forward to seeing where you take us. Sloan?” Will turned his attention to the woman sitting next to him, slightly amused at her barely contained eagerness.

“You have been a hero of mine since childhood. You have broken more glass ceilings than any female economist and are the first person in American history to lead the three most powerful economic bodies in the federal government. I can’t tell you how excited I am for you,” Sloan said, more fangirl than reporter. “I have so many things I want to ask you, but I know you’ve had an exciting week, so I’ll keep this short.”

“Thank you,” Janet Yellen laughed. “It’s been quite a journey.”

“I do have two questions for you,” Sloan said, holding up a staying hand. “I promise they won’t take up too much of your time.”

“Alright, go ahead.”

“Did you know that President Biden suggested that Lin-Manuel Miranda should start working on a show akin to Hamilton about your life?”

Janet laughed and nodded. “I heard about that, yes.”

“Well, tonight we also have Dessa Wander, American rapper, singer, writer, and former record executive. And she’s taken the task and written a song about you. Have you heard it yet?”

The screen split as Sloan introduced her other guest, and a grinning woman appeared and gave an excited wave.

“I have not,” Janet said, waving back at the younger woman.

“Would you like to?” Sloan asked

“Of course,” the woman laughed good-naturedly. It was clear that the rush of endorphins from her appointment were having an affect.

“While Dessa is a professional singer, I am most certainly not, but I was originally going to sing this by myself until she saved me and offered to lead. So, I guess here we go.” 

The opening music to “Who’s Yellen Now?” began, and Sloan and Dessa started to move in beat with the music before launching straight into the song. 

Will shook his head with a laugh but couldn’t hide his own good spirits. Surprising everyone in the studio and Sloan most of all, he nodded along until halfway through the song when he broke in. “ _Don’t want no tax evasion/Forgers faking/In her treasury/Trying for higher wages/For the nation/Less disparity.”_

Dessa and Sloan both dropped out as Will began to sing the bridge. As they started the next verse, even Janet was swaying along with the music. She had her hands clasped in front of her, and a smile stretched across her face.

As the song finished, the older woman gave them all a small round of applause and thanked them. “Thank you all so much.”

“Thank you, Madam Secretary. We look forward to seeing you work in the days ahead. That’s News Night for January 25. Terry Smith is up next with the Capitol Report. I’m Will McAvoy. Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes in bold are real! Charlie is the MVP booker of the night—he’s got connections 😉 Bonus points to anyone who can figure out who Will lost his shit on *shrugs* I had to go there…  
> Also, go listen to the song! It’s on [youtube](https://bit.ly/3pnalXa), spotify, apple music, and probably everywhere else.


End file.
